


（DC/Batfamily）Reversal

by jijijijijiu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 重度OOC！逆序罗宾设定，都是些非常沙雕的小段子，但是被我越写越长，到现在还有还多想写的梗没写到，甚至连Dick都还没出场_(:з」∠)_以及，带一点点超蝙，其余都是亲情向
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01  
如果让Jason给他现有的家庭成员做一个地位排行榜，那么排在金字塔顶端的无疑是家中的老管家Alfred。但是家里仅次于Alfred的人呢？Jason会斩钉截铁地告诉你，是红罗宾。  
绝对是该死的红罗宾。  
  
02  
Jason是因为偷蝙蝠侠的轮胎被蝙蝠侠捡回了家——其实这中间有着各种没法用一句话概括的曲折，但是最终的结果就是他被蝙蝠侠捡回了家，成了第三任罗宾，还TM的成了哥谭首富Bruce Wayne的第三个儿子。  
对于在街头长大的Jason来说，成了Bruce的儿子这件事情绝对比成为蝙蝠侠的罗宾要离奇得多。看看Bruce养的另外两个儿子吧——最大的Damian Wayne是他的亲生儿子，收养的Timothy Drake-Wayne也是出身于哥谭上流社会。到了Jason？倒不是Jason觉得自己有多不好，而是从Tim到Jason，Bruce收养的小孩风格跨越也太大了。  
Jason成了罗宾后，早已成了夜翼多年的Damian只在家庭聚会上见过一次——由Alfred提议，Tim组织的，名义上是“欢迎家里新成员”的聚会。Jason就是因为这次家庭聚会上才知道蝙蝠家到他这代居然已经聚集了这么多人。有一代蝙蝠女现任捣乱者中间还客串过Bruce的罗宾的Steph，还有现任的蝙蝠女Cass，这两个女孩都非常好相处，虽然Steph表达友好的方式就是差点把Jason拍进沙发，而Cass则是好奇地盯着Jason整整十分钟没说一句话。而Damian，整个聚会里最让Jason不安的就是和Damian见面，毕竟Damian是第一任罗宾，还是Bruce的亲生儿子，就算Jason绝对不会承认，也改变不了他其实非常希望得到Damian的认可。  
但是自始至终Damian对Jason这个家庭新成员的反应就是一声意味不明的“Tt”，而他不知道是冷漠还是高傲亦或者两者都有的表情恰恰好踩中了Jason心里纤细敏感的某根弦。而Tim就是在这个时候闪亮登场，没有丝毫预警地挤进新老两个罗宾之间，一手搂过一个——准确点的说，是以绝对强硬的力道压下Damian的头和扯着Jason的后领把Jason提起来，露出一个闪着大白牙的灿烂微笑，然后Jason只觉得一道亮光闪过，在他们前方不到两米处Steph已经用手机拍下了这历史性的一幕。  
接下来的聚会就是Jason捧着一桶Cass提供的爆米花目瞪口呆地看着Damian追杀Tim，就连蝙蝠洞都没能逃过沦陷的命运，因为就在两人消失在走廊深处没多久，还穿着蝙蝠装的Bruce狼狈地出现在他们面前。在发现自己被三双大眼睛直溜溜地注视着后，Bruce尴尬地丢下一句“我去换个衣服”便以光速消失了。  
  
“……”Jason发现自己一句话都挤不出来，连脏话都没法表达Jason现在的心情。Steph心情很好地把自己新拍的照片传到了推上，一边挥舞着手指在手机屏幕上跳动，一边跟Jason解释：“习惯就好，Damian和Tim从小到大就没不掐架的时候。”  
这算什么家庭传统吗？Jason很认真地思考起自己要不要入乡随俗。要是一般的养兄弟，Jason凭借自己多年的街头斗殴经验，当然是毫无畏惧。但对方一个是夜翼，一个是红罗宾，Jason绝望地发现自己似乎只有被打的份。  
不知道是不是感应到Jason此时无比纠结的心理活动，一旁的Cass安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，虽然对方依旧一句话没说，但Jason就是从她的肢体语言里读出了“罩你”的含义。  
人生第一次得到了大姐大的关怀，Jason无以为报，只能默默的啃完了Cass给他带的那一桶爆米花。  
  
03  
从各个角度上来说，Bruce都算不上一个好爸爸。当然，他已经很努力了，但是谁能指望一个交流残障能够跨越养父子之间深得能把整座阿卡汉姆疯人院埋进去的鸿沟，和自己青春叛逆的养子来一场直击心灵的沟通呢？  
所以Jason离家出走去找自己的亲生母亲，这绝对有理由的。他没想到的是这场寻亲之旅最后会变为一场小丑针对罗宾设下的陷阱，而亲手把他推进去的正是他的亲生母亲。他更没想到的是自己刚被小丑打了一下，蝙蝠家族的各个成员就都跳了出来对小丑进行了一场惨无人道的群殴。Jason目瞪口呆地看着捣乱者一个手刃打晕了他的亲生母亲，现任蝙蝠女把他扶起来，不远处夜翼正在暴打小丑，红罗宾一边指挥夜翼暴打小丑一边趁乱在小丑身上踹两脚，不知道是不是Jason的幻觉，Jason似乎在一片混乱里看到红罗宾还往夜翼身上招呼了几下。  
Jason陷入了沉默。刚刚小丑打他的那一下还有点疼，但他现在的注意力并不在自己的伤上。他想起自己一路上拆掉的红罗宾放在他身上的14个追踪器，挣扎了很久还是没开口问红罗宾实际上到底放了多少个。也许还有窃听器？他有点怕知道答案，为什么红罗宾到现在还没被扔进阿卡汉姆？往自己弟弟身上放十几二十几个跟踪器窃听器什么的真的是病，得治！  
沉思了很久，Jason决定选择一个比较安全的话题来打破在家庭成员之间流动的尴尬气氛：“B……蝙蝠侠呢？”  
“B没来。”红罗宾一边往小丑脸上踹了一脚一边朝着Jason露出一个和善的笑容，这个画面有点太美，Jason觉得自己眼睛都要瞎了，“我们把B留在了哥谭。”  
Jason不会承认自己听到Bruce没来的心里那一丝失落，直到捣乱者走到他身边轻描淡写地来了一句，“红罗宾给他留了一个‘如何与青春期孩子沟通’差不多200多页PPT，他现在大概正在潜心研究青少年心理学，要是不及格的话，我们一致决定开除B作为老爸的权利。”  
“……”卧槽。Jason内心已经被某个F带头的字母所刷屏。槽多无口，Jason只好用新一轮的沉默来表达内心源源不断的弹幕。  
  
04  
自从那次失败的寻亲之旅，Jason的叛逆总算稍微好了一点。但这不代表他收敛了他的暴脾气。Bruce总算是吸取了上次的教训，对此选择了观望的态度。  
没过一个星期Jason就知道了为什么Bruce会选择观望态度。因为某天晚上红罗宾出现在蝙蝠洞里，手里拿着一个笔记本，一脸严肃地要和Jason谈谈。在孩子的教育问题面前，就是蝙蝠侠也只能退让。Jason茫然地瞪着蝙蝠车载着蝙蝠侠离开，更加茫然地看着红罗宾打开手里的笔记本，连上了蝙蝠洞的电脑，用蝙蝠电脑的巨大屏幕开始播放红罗宾自己做的一个PPT。  
卧槽。  
Jason忍不住咒骂了一句。来为两个少爷送甜点和饮料的Alfred正好听见Jason这句脏话，当着Jason的面把原本要给Jason的小甜饼收了回去。Jason本来想据理力争，想到前几天Bruce提到过的他的体重，还是忍痛放弃了自己的权益。  
  
红罗宾做给Jason的PPT内容是关于Jason的情绪管理。五十几页的PPT放完，红罗宾看着Jason放空的表情，若有所思地表示：“理论果然没什么用吗？还是得让这方面的专家来啊。”  
说完这句话的红罗宾拎起自己的笔记本，还顺走了没吃完的小甜饼，潇洒地离开了蝙蝠洞，留下自始至终都没能搞清情况的Jason在原地把自己知道的所有脏话都骂了一遍。  
  
第二天晚上Jason就知道了红罗宾所说的专家是谁。因为在同样的时间，本来准备跟着蝙蝠侠去夜巡的罗宾被突然出现的夜翼堵在了蝙蝠洞里。前一天晚上的场景重现，蝙蝠侠孤零零地去巡逻，留下罗宾和夜翼在蝙蝠洞里谈人生。  
比起一言不合就做PPT的红罗宾，夜翼的方式就简单粗暴得多，他直接把Jason扔进训练场把Jason暴打了一次又一次。一直到第三个被夜翼打的晚上，Jason才后知后觉地发现夜翼是在训练自己。  
夜翼的训练的确卓有成效。相比蝙蝠侠和红罗宾，夜翼的战斗风格明显更适合Jason，更简洁，也更暴力——在夜翼训练了Jason一个月后，Jason终于忍不住跑去找红罗宾问个究竟。红罗宾不得不跟Jason科普了一下当年Damian刚到哥谭的时候一个星期里打残了三个强奸犯的光荣历史，而那个时候Damian还只有十岁。  
“那个时候罗宾的名声简直快比蝙蝠侠还响亮。不知道有多少罪犯一听到罗宾的名字，吓得裤子都湿了。原来你一直不知道的吗？我还以为像你这么大的孩子，都是被罗宾的名字吓大的呢。”为了证明自己的话，红罗宾还拿出了一份Damian刚当罗宾不久的时候媒体对罗宾的报道的剪报。  
Jason耸耸肩，他确实不知道。他听说罗宾这个名字的时候，面具下的人已经是Tim了。相比Damian，Tim这个罗宾明显更活泼，手段也更温和。所以到了Jason的时候，Bruce已经不是第一次处理有暴力倾向的青少年了？那Bruce的处理手段真是……毫无进步。  
他盯着红罗宾手里的剪报，因为年代久远，剪报的纸张已经有点泛黄，但依旧可以看出剪报一直被人非常妥善的保管着。瞪了好半天，Jason才挤出一句：“你居然收集罗宾的报道。”原来你从小就是个跟踪狂吗。  
Tim的确从小就是个跟踪狂，Jason还不知道Tim从Damian刚当上罗宾起就开始收集与蝙蝠侠和罗宾有关的报道，等他稍微大点，就开始抱着相机满哥谭地跟踪蝙蝠侠和罗宾，偷拍下来的照片集满了满满一大盒。事实上，一直到现在，收集一切和蝙蝠家有关的报道还是Tim的日常。  
Tim随手把剪报收起来，镇定自若地一语带过Jason的质问：“黑历史而已。”  
Jason怀疑的眼神表明他完全没有相信Tim的话。  
  
05  
Jason毕竟来得晚，家里也没人跟他科普。他只知道Damian和Tim一直不对付，却不知道Damian和Tim之间还发生过一段血泪史。  
  
Tim刚接过罗宾名号的时候，正是Damian和Bruce关系降至冰点的时候。这一切还得从Bruce和那个该死的氪星人的关系说起。Damian虽然很早就已经接受了Bruce和Talia不可能复合的事实，但他从来没有准备迎接一个后妈。好在Bruce花边新闻虽多，但从来没有真的领过什么人回家。直到Damian十七岁那年的圣诞节，Bruce终于向家里宣布出柜，还直接把现交往对象，以及现交往对象的孩子一起带回了家过圣诞节。  
无论是Chris还是Jon，都和Damian非常熟，Jon甚至和Damian算是竹马竹马一起长大。尤其是在Clark和Lois和平分手后，Wayne大宅几乎已经成了Chris和Jon的第二个家。面对父亲和自己好友的父亲在一起了的爆炸新闻，Damian表现得非常平静。这让两个父亲都松了口气，要知道他们原本一直担心Damian会当场掏出氪石手刃超人。  
Damian当然没有冲动到当场拿出氪石对超人下手——他只是在夜深人静后摸到Jon的房间，用比Jon的脑袋还大的氪石一把砸晕了Jon，把Jon绑架了而已。  
  
第二天被Damian引导哥谭某个废弃的荒无人烟的工厂里的Clark和Chris无语地看着被绑成一个超级大粽子，脑袋上方三公分处还挂着绿油油的一块氪石的Jon，旁边穿着罗宾装的Damian手里拿着一块氪石，语气里听不出半点波动：“要么和我爸分手，要么我就撕票，你选一个。”  
刚醒过来就差点因为脑袋上方的氪石差点又晕过去的Jon委屈到不行：“人与人之间的友谊与真情呢，咱们这么多年的交情，你居然拿我威胁我爸？！”  
Damian狠狠地敲了一下Jon的脑袋，语气里终于多了些被背叛的愤怒：“我拿你当朋友，你爸居然想泡我爸？！”  
算是明白了友谊对他此时的处境毫无帮助的Jon看看Clark，又瞅瞅Chris，最后还是决定把希望寄托在哥哥身上：“Chris，救命啊……”  
Chris看着一脸凶神恶煞的Damian，又看了看他手里亮到不行的氪石，侧耳一听，正色道：“太平洋上方好像有一架飞机出了什么问题，责任不等人，Jon你就再坚持一下。”  
然后Chris就飞远了。  
Jon绝望得差点当场死亡。  
  
06  
这场闹剧最后以蝙蝠侠赶来，拯救了Jon，没收了罗宾的氪石，还禁止罗宾整整三个月不能出任务结束。  
跟父亲大吵一架的Damian当场就收拾东西离开了哥谭。在和泰坦们度过了三个月后，Damian终于决定稍稍放低姿态，试着和父亲和解。没想到，等他回到家，却发现父亲把罗宾的制服交给了一个自己从来没见过的瘦小得像颗豆芽菜一样的小鬼。  
再一次和Bruce爆发了剧烈争吵的Damian当然没有注意到这个抢了他罗宾称号的小鬼见到他时激动得差点休克的样子。他把一切罪责都归到了这个不知道从哪里冒出来的孩子身上。更何况这个豆芽菜小鬼各个方面都满足了“别人家”的小孩的要求，聪明，乖巧，懂事，活泼，善良……一连串加在这个新罗宾身上的形容词差点没让Damian气到破了蝙蝠家不杀人的原则。哪怕后来Damian带着对超人的满腔怒火和与父亲降至冰点的关系独立出去，有了自己的新制服和新代号，都没能改变他对Tim的讨厌。  
他不知道的是，Tim之所以自告奋勇成为罗宾，除了“蝙蝠侠需要罗宾”这个原因之外，还有还有一个原因就是因为他对罗宾的仰慕。在他最喜欢的超级英雄top3里，罗宾一直都高居榜首，甚至远超第二名的蝙蝠侠。没想到的是，他成了罗宾却让他拉足了自己偶像的仇恨。在一开始的难过惶恐到后来一点一点粉转黑，短短一年里Tim的人生简直发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
没办法，Damian本来就不是什么好相处的人。而当他全心全意地讨厌一个人的时候，那简直就比灰姑娘的后母还要苛刻。被Damian刁难了一年的Tim真正地体验了一把偶像梦碎的滋味，某一天缩在床上哭了好几个小时后终于决定脱离粉籍。彻底粉转黑的Tim抹着眼泪打开自己用来珍藏罗宾照片的盒子，从堆积成山的照片里挑出一张自己最不满意的照片，边哭边撕。把照片撕成碎片后总算振作一点的Tim又用胶水把碎片小心翼翼地拼了回去，算是对自己长达数年的粉丝生涯做了一个彻底的告别。  



	2. Chapter 2

07  
  
在家庭问题方面，Damian和Tim似乎有着非常明确的分工。虽然在别人看来，Damian才是那个怼天怼地怼空气的人，但在家庭问题上，大多数都是Tim负责规划，Damian只负责在需要付诸暴力手段的时候出来打个架——这位一任罗宾，现任夜翼，蝙蝠侠最大的也是唯一的亲生儿子，在处理青少年情感问题方面的笨拙程度和他的父亲简直如出一辙，甚至在某些地方比他父亲还要糟糕。好在很早以前他就认识到了自己在这方面有多么的不擅长，到了Jason的时候基本已经听天由命，一切全凭Tim不知道通过哪些途径拼凑出来的青少年行为心理学作为和所谓的“弟弟”相处。  
  
Jason只是容易炸毛，但不代表他是个傻子。尤其在Damian接过了指导Jason的情绪控制课程后，Jason就算是个瞎子都能看出当Damian对“兄长”这个角色有多么不自在。Jason一开始没想这么多，还以为是自己情况特殊，Damian只是还没做好接受他这个在哥谭底层长大的小流浪儿做弟弟。说不难过，这肯定是假的。终于有一天Jason的情绪甚至引起了Damian的注意，在用能把罪犯吓晕的眼神逼迫Jason吐露了心里话后，Damian陷入沉思的样子让Jason总算后知后觉的发现，Damian之所以对“为人长兄”这件事这么生疏的原因，可能真的是因为这是他第一次进入“兄长”这个角色。  
Jason震惊的眼神让Damian十分尴尬。他的确没啥当哥哥的经验——当年Tim刚成为罗宾的时候，他有自己的家庭，Damian又因为各种因素，压根就是把Tim当眼中钉看待。到后来Tim被Bruce收养，Damian也逐渐开始接受Tim，但相比把Tim当弟弟看待，他对Tim的接纳倒不如说是因为Tim在他心里的印象终于从“抢了他制服的不知道天高地厚的被宠坏了的小鬼”过渡到了“有资格承担罗宾称号的继承者”。而且Tim一向都很独立，有时候可能就是太独立了，对Damian来说，Tim算是搭档，算是竞争对手，勉勉强强还算是家人，但就是不怎么像Damian理解中的“弟弟”。  
非常尴尬的Damian当天晚上难得仔细地思考了一下要不要主动缓和一下他和Tim的关系。他俩到现在这种天天掐架的相处方式，其实双方都有责任，但怎么看，年长并且一开始就表现出了敌意的Damian责任都要大一些。一旦决定了什么事情就会立刻付诸行动的Damian第二天在WE的电梯里遇上了Tim。他和Tim各自占据电梯对角线上的两个角落，Damian双手抱胸面无表情目不转睛地盯着Tim，电梯上升这短短一分钟不到的时间就让原本被睡意占据了头脑的Tim在没有咖啡因的协助下都清醒过来。二人一前一后的走出电梯，在走到各自的办公室分道扬镳前，Tim终于下定决心，变魔法一般地不知道从哪里掏出了一张皱巴巴的白纸和笔，在纸上面写了个电话号码后往Damian的手里一塞就跑了。  
抱着和Tim和解的伟大愿望，Damian在自己的办公室里试着拨打了白纸上的电话号码。在浪费了人生宝贵的五分钟后，Damian总算明白了这个电话号码属于一家诊所。电话那头的中年男子滔滔不绝地跟Damian科普着便秘的发生原因和发展过程，还苦口婆心地教育Damian要勇敢面对自己身体上的问题，不能因为死要面子耽误了治疗。  
忍无可忍地掐断了电话的Damian一抬头就看到他的助理站在门口保持着敲门的姿势，神色复杂身体僵硬地和他沉默的对视。在死一般的寂静里，Damian和助理小姐用眼神进行了长达十分钟的交流，尽管Damian自己也不知道他们到底交流了啥。反正十分钟之后，助理小姐同手同脚地进来往Damian桌上放了一叠文件，又同手同脚地离开了。  
Damian决定今天晚上就给Tim寄一封决斗书。  
  
08  
可能是因为Jason这段时间和Damian相处的时间有点多，就连夜巡都是和夜翼组队，Tim突然对Jason的社交技能和团队合作能力非常忧虑。当暑假来临的时候，Tim发起了一个投票，最后以Tim、Steph和Cass投赞同票，Alfred和Damian放弃投票权，Bruce被剥夺投票权的压倒性优势决定把暑假里的罗宾送去少年泰坦。  
Jason投的是反对。然而当事人的意见在此时毫无用处。  
  
结果等Jason回到家里的时候，就发现在他缺席的时候家里又多了一个新成员。年仅十岁的Richard Grayson——“大家都叫我‘Dick'！”新来的孩子欢快地对Jason说——在目睹了父母被杀后，被正好在场的Bruce带回了家。  
理智告诉Jason他应当对这个新来的孩子友好些，但情感并不是那么容易控制。在他反应过来前，一声“替代品”已经从他的口中划出。就在他懊恼地咬着唇试图找些别的话掩盖自己的刚刚的敌意时，面前的孩子眼睛却一下子亮了起来。  
“你叫我替代品！”新来的孩子用一种梦幻的几乎歌唱般的语调喊道，“我可以成为你的候补吗？我可以成为罗宾的候补吗？天哪！现任罗宾告诉我我可以成为一个罗宾！！！”  
现在Jason开始怀疑自己学的是一门假英语。又或者这个孩子在被Bruce捡回家之前撞到过脑袋，不然他是怎么根据“替代品”这个词汇脑补出这么多东西的？  
或许是上天觉得Jason受到的惊吓不够多，新来的孩子在兴奋地原地转了好几圈后，终于克服了羞怯，冲到Jason面前趁Jason不备给了Jason一个热情到窒息的拥抱。  
“谢谢你，Jason！你是第一个认可我的人，其他人都觉得我太小了，都觉得我不能当罗宾。Tim果然没说错，你只是看着凶巴巴，其实和Dami一样，内心都住着一只柔软的小猫咪。”  
被Dick抱得差点灵魂飞天的Jason在听到“Tim”这个名字时候下意识地往Tim的方向投去了死亡射线。笑的在沙发上打滚的Tim擦了擦自己眼角笑出的眼泪，竭力但不怎么成功地对Jason开口：“都是你的错，Jason，我们花了整整一个星期才让Dick打消穿着他的绿鳞小短裤大半夜的跑到哥谭街头打击犯罪的想法，你却用一个单词就抹杀了我们整整一周的成果。Jason，你是当哥哥的人了，是时候学着成长了。现在，他是你的责任了——有人不满意这个判决成果吗？没有。很好，就这么决定了。”  
Jason的意见不出意料地再一次被无视。  
快窒息在这只新来的小鸟的怀抱里的Jason选择原地死亡。 


End file.
